


Seed

by Elefrancis



Category: His Highness
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefrancis/pseuds/Elefrancis





	Seed

“这是一个好故事。你理应活得足够长久，这样你才可能意识到你的可悲。”花猛然弯身凑近，她的发丝垂到佛朗西斯眼前，遮住了他的部分视线。他只得稍稍垂下睫毛，将目光移到她为捕猎而生的下颚，从她双唇弯起的弧度看，她在笑。

 

他并未觉得自己的故事有哪一处引她发笑，却也不想与她深究。移开目光的下一秒，他被她一把扯到她怀里，接着，她吻了他。

 

因为食腐而产生的腥气从花的腔中让渡到他口中，她凶狠地抓紧了他脑后的头发，另一只手攥住他的手腕。他们周围的藤蔓攀上来，一圈一圈压紧他的胸腔，这是她无声的胁迫。佛朗西斯任她操控，分心注意到她单手无法握满他的手腕。

 

“疼。”他在她双唇进犯的间隙里低声说。花尖利的指甲随着她力道的加深开始划开他的皮肤，血液未来得及淌下便被她藏指甲下的腔口吮去。花的动作停了一秒，接着她松开了摁在他后颈的手，向前倾身将他压倒在地。

 

“留下来吧，佛朗西斯。”她居高临下地看着他，深金色的眼瞳中欲望与捕猎者的贪婪相互交缠。佛朗西斯抿起嘴唇不说话，接着他感觉周遭的环境发生了一些难以形容的改变，空气似有黏稠之感，温度也渐渐升高，与此同时，缠绕在他胸口的藤蔓一根根抽离，异常灵活地剥去他的衣物。花微微眯起双眼，左手按在他的颈侧，尖利的指甲隔着皮肤顶住血管的位置，另一只手暧昧地自他的锁骨向下滑动，抚摸他赤露的身体。

 

张口时他漏出几声喘息，思绪与感知都变得混沌起来。无论贴身的衣服被脱下的摩擦感，还是后背硌在树杈和砾石上带来的痛感，都在不知不觉中隐去了。唯一清晰的触感是花在他身上滑动的手指，每一下触碰都令他比上一刻更加情动。他的身体在颤抖中迎合她的挑逗。

 

“留在我身边，陪伴我百年，即便曾贵为王子，现在的你也不过是森林中迷路的不速之客。”她凑在他耳边轻声说，拂过耳廓的吐息让他心脏发颤。她揽住他的腰，半是挑逗半是强迫地使他跪成背对她的姿势。枯青色的藤蔓沙沙绕上他的脚踝，使他挣脱不得。花以一只手扶住他的下颌，迫使他扬起头。他在混沌中感知到她的右手向他的下腹探去，五指慢慢滑动直至握住他的阴茎。

 

“你当遵守…啊…承诺——啊啊——！”他在她的抚弄下呻吟出声，情潮在她的指间迅速积累上涌，从下腹流窜至喉间，在他张口喘息的同时带起震动回响，而她掐在他脖颈上的手指却逐渐收拢。

 

窒息带来的恐惧阴茎被撸动的快感杂糅在一起，越是渴求氧气时快感便越是强烈且难以抗拒。美艳的女人与昳丽的少年在森林深处交欢， 画面却在诱惑中暗藏危机——少年人纤长的身体在情欲的驱动下绷出优美的线条，皮肤泛起淡红色。金色的发丝被汗水浸透，一绺一绺贴在脸上，玉石般美丽却缺乏情感的双眼蒙上一层泪水，变得如湖水般荡漾多情。与染上淡红色的身体不同，他的双唇与指尖的色彩正在飞速消退，由绯红褪为淡紫。

 

情欲完全压过理性的那一刻，佛朗西斯不再感觉到窒息的恐惧，恍惚间意识仿佛与肉体分离，但又还存着些许联系，他仍赤裸着跪在森林之中，眼中看见的却是全然陌生的城镇景象。他在情潮涌动的间隙里窥得一个孑然的背影，他混乱地伸出手去，试图在被情潮淹没前辨认出那究竟是谁。意识陷入巨大快感造出的黑暗前，那个似是孩子的背影突然转过身来，用那双玉石般美丽却缺乏温度的眼睛凝视着他。

 

“哈啊——啊啊——啊——”

 

少年人的身体在精液喷射出的瞬间绷紧到极限。高潮过后，弥散全身的淡红色迅速褪去，佛朗西斯的手臂不再能支撑自己，双目紧闭倒下去，花伸臂拦住了他的下坠，手轻柔地抚过他苍白的面颊。

 

“于我，规避死亡的方式是繁衍或者夺取外物的生命力，继续活下去，佛朗西斯。而我无法通过结出种子使我的种族继续延续。”她柔声道，半垂下睫毛，将失去意识的他揽在怀中，此刻她眼底属于捕猎者的那份渴求正逐渐消失。花轻轻梳理着佛朗西斯散乱的额发，嘴角泛起微笑：“如果我如对待你之前的人一样杀死你，这样的结局对我何其完美。”

 

她的指尖滑过佛朗西斯挺直的鼻梁，停在他依然泛紫的双唇上，她以指腹描摹他柔和美丽的唇形，轻声说：“人们都以为被那被兄长所杀的男人用自己的骨头换得复仇完成，事实却是，他直至化作枯骨一捧都未能找到为他伸张正义的人。他并不死在桥上，而是在这森林之中。

 

“是我与他做了一笔交易；我以歌声引诱旅人听他的故事，将他们困死在这森林中与他作伴，作为交换，我以他们的尸首作为延长我的花期的养料。

 

“直至有一日，被兄长谋杀的弟弟的魂灵随他的骨头一同风化为粉末，留下我在森林中独自捕猎。”花将佛朗西斯的身体轻轻挪到地上，缩回手，“我曾从他的记忆中见过他生前的容貌，他的眼睛同你一样美丽，却比你温柔许多。”

 

她起身向后退去，藤蔓层层叠叠挡在她身前。如果此时佛朗西斯恢复意识，他会看见花的身体正在老化，面容由风华正茂转向垂垂老矣，她寄身的那朵无名之花也正一点点枯萎，这一切被层层藤蔓挡住，另一些则为佛朗西斯引出一条道路，只等他踏出森林，历经百年，森林终于将恢复到染血之前的秩序。


End file.
